


My James

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sherlock creates a cocktail of drugs to erase his memory after a dreaded event after he sleeps with Jim, but how will he come back to himself?





	

The darkness swirled around Sherlock, caressing him like a lover, whispering softly as he played with the needle, one hit and he'd forget. He had made the perfect cocktail to make his memories go away and forget it the bad that had happened.

"You aren't alone." The darkness whispered to him, Sherlock didn't want to analyze why it sounded like Jim, the man had died, so the darkness swirling around him was only a façade.

He pushed he needle into his skin, John didn't want him anymore, wouldn't even talk to him after finding out Sherlock had slept with Jim.

Maybe the criminal was alive, maybe he was safe and Sherlock could find him. Sherlock knew he was going to need something to focus on, before he pushed the plunger down and watched, enthralled as the liquid enter his body. 

James....James....James.....

Sherlock leaned back against the couch as the darkness took over and his vision blurred before his world went dark and the drug did its work.

James....James....My James.... 

Sherlock blinked as the world came back, his vision blurry and unfocused, where was he? "My James."

He couldn't be sure why that brain was floating around in circles in his brain, who was   
James? 

There had to be a reason, was James someone he knew? Sherlock looked around the flat, did he...live here? In the clutter and choas? 

There had to be a reason he was here.


End file.
